fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WEGK-TV
WEGK-TV is a CW affiliate that serves the Port St. Joe, FL vicinity. It broadcasts on Channel 8. It's sister station is Fox affiliate WPSJ, MyNetworkTV affiliate WOTP, and NBC affiliate WFKX (in which Cunningham Broadcasting owns through a local marketing agreement). Syndicated programming on WEGK includes: The Big Bang Theory, USA Today on TV, and Face the Truth among others. History WEGK signed on the air back on September 22nd, 1956 and served as Port St. Joe's default ABC affiliate for 4 years until 1960 when WEGK switched affiliations with then newly formed WPVM. WEGK then switched to NBC since Port St. Joe was lacking an NBC affiliate and viewers piped in WUFD from Mexico Beach for NBC programming until WEGK remained with NBC for 35 years until 1995 when WEGK switched affiliations yet again with WTFB and then became a CBS affilate. WEGK remained as an CBS affiliate for nearly 20 years until late 2014 when the fictional tv station realignment occurred. WEGK then switched affiliations with WEY and became a CW affiliate. WEGK has remained with The CW ever since. Programming Schedule from December 2000 Website History *1996-2004: www.cbs8tv.com *2004-2010: www.wegk.com *2010-2014: www.wegkcbs8.com *2014-present: www.cw8portsaintjoe.com Ownership History *1956-1965: WEGK Television Corporation *1965-1995: Burnham Broadcasting Company *1995-2002: Media General *2002-2005: CBS Television Stations *2005-2011: NO SIR GIFTS VENUES *2011-present: Sinclair Broadcast Group Logos WEGK 1980.png|WEGK logo from 1980 as an NBC affiliate; promoting NBC's Proud as a Peacock campaign (Series 2) WEGK 1983.png|WEGK logo from 1983 as an NBC affiliate; promoting NBC's Be There campaign WEGK ID 1986.png|WEGK logo from 1986 as an NBC affiliate; promoting NBC's Come Home to NBC campaign WEGK.png|WEGK logo from 1995-2014 Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 WEGK 2015.png|WEGK logo from 2014-2017 News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff Lorena Hazelwood - News Director *Stephanie Ruiz - anchor; weekday mornings "CW 8 Morning News" and "CW 8 News Midday" *Karla Cortez - anchor; weekday mornings "CW 8 Morning News" and "CW 8 News Midday" *Michael Brennan - anchor; weeknights at 10 *Rachel Stein - anchor; weeknights at 10 *Paul Feid - anchor; weekend evenings StormTeam 8 Meteorologists *Samuel Phillips - meteorologist; weekday mornings "CW 8 Morning News" and "CW 8 News Midday" *Fred Fields - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 10 *Kevin Bennett - meteorologist; weekend evenings CW 8 Sports Team *Chris Duke - sports director; weeknights at 10 *Lenora Strid - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) Current On-Air Reporters *Alyssa Huff - general assignment reporter *Ruben Lopez - general assignment reporter *Tracy Vandiver - general assignment reporter *Zoey Clark - general assignment reporter *Shawn Deeds - general assignment reporter *Manuel Tamayo - general assignment reporter *Lenora Strid - general assignment reporter *Karen Bell - general assignment reporter *Jennifer Poston - general assignment reporter *Amber Seese - general assignment reporter *Rhonda Richfield - general assignment reporter *Justin Birk - general assignment reporter *Stephanie Lewis - general assignment reporter News Voiceovers *Booth Announcers (1955-1983) *Charlie Van Dyke (1983-1998) *Bill Ratner (1998-2004) *Al Vanik (2004-2017) *Paul Turner (2017-present) Station ID History *Locally Owned. Locally Operated. This is WEGK Channel 8 Port. St. Joe. (1956-1960) *In Living Color. This is WEGK Channel 8 Port St. Joe. An NBC affiliate. (1960-1964) *You've Turned to WEGK Channel 8 Port St. Joe. In Living Color. (1964-1970) *This is WEGK-TV Channel 8 Port St. Joe. Your NBC affiliate. (1970-1973) *You're watching WEGK-TV Port St. Joe. An NBC station. (1973-1978) *Your NBC station. WEGK-TV 8 Port St. Joe. (1978-1981) *You're on WEGK-TV 8 Port St. Joe. Your News Channel. (1981-1987) *This is WEGK-TV 8 Port. St. Joe. One of America's Leading NBC Stations. (1987-1993) *This is Channel 8 WEGK Port St. Joe (1993-1995) *This is the NEW CBS 8 WEGK Port St. Joe. (1995-1997) *You're Watching CBS 8 Port St. Joe, Welcome Home. (1997-2000) *This is WEGK-TV CBS 8 Port St. Joe. It's All Here. (2000-2004) *You're on CBS 8 WEGK. CBS for Port St. Joe. (2004-2009) *This is Your News Station. CBS 8 Port St. Joe. (2009-2012) *Your CBS affiliate is CBS 8 WEGK Port St. Joe. (2012-2014) *The new home of the CW. WEGK CW8 Port St Joe. (2014-present) News themes *No music (1955-1978) *NBC TV-Radio Newspulse - Fred Weinberg Productions, Inc. (1978-1984) *Move Closer To Your World - Mayoham Music (1984-1995) *Advantage - Gari Media (1995-2002) *CBS Enforcer - Gari Media (2002-2014) *Sinclair News Package "Curves" - 615 Music (2014-present) Category:CW affiliated stations Category:Channel 8 Category:Port St. Joe, FL Category:Florida Category:Sinclair Broadcast Group Category:Television channels and stations established in 1956 Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:Television channels and Stations established in 1956